Jacob 'Lance' Wilson Jr.
"Nah, nah. I might've hung around a Serbian Psychopath and a failing Drug Cartel, but that don't mean I can't fight." Jacob Lance Wilson Jr. ''is a Character in 'Life of Crime: Stories' who appears as the tritagonist and in the Fourth Installment of the Series (DLCs Included), soon becoming the Protagonist of the Fifth Installment, Also later becoming an Antagonist in the DLC pack for the Fifth game. Lance Wilson is an African American Drug Dealer and Criminal and Right hand of the Hustlers leader ''Clarence Jackson, Five years later he'd lead the Grove Street Families in the Fifth game. He's also was a close friend of Niko Bellic, ''He ultimately cut ties with him in 2010. Background ''Early Years Not much is known about Lance's life before 2008, Other than he was set up and arrested by The LCPD ''and the Triad Gang. His Childhood is also a mystery, only telling Niko that he always idolized Criminals and his family was always harassed by Police due to Lance's early Drug dealing Upbringing. It is also known he had a younger sister who later became a police officer. Lance kills her in 2029. ''Life in Liberty City Not much is known about his Childhood, but he told Niko of his Teenage years. He was a young street thug selling Meth and Cocaine, Along with being friends of the Yardies, His first arrest was when he was only Fifteen when he was caught selling Marijuana to the Lost Biker Gang (Who turns out were undercover LCPD) He was spared real jail time with Probation. He also told Niko later on that he overwatched Davis and accidentally made him get addicted to Heroin. Davis would commit his first crime, robbing a laundromat with Lance in 2003, making him only 14 and Lance 16. When Lance hit the age of nineteen he would offically join the Hustlers Street Gang and the Yardies in Broker, building his reputation as a reliable Resource. His gun running and smuggling business started in 2007. Events of 2008 "You're Niko? Damn, don't like that stare ya' got man." -Lance meeting Niko. Lance first meets Niko through ''Vlad, ''Niko and Lance were supposed to do a deal with the ''Spanish Lords, ''But were rather set up, The Spanish Lords attempting to kill Lance due to his selling of Heroin in Algonquin. After the Shoot-out was over, Lance had Niko drive him to ''Homebrew Cafe ''and gave Niko his number incase he needed a hired gun. Niko would get a call from Lance, Lance asking him if he needed work, Niko accepted and went to Davis's (Lance's little brother)'s apartment, Davis held a box-cutter to Nikos throat and threatened to kill him until Lance pulled Davis off and saved Niko. Lance led Niko to the room and told him all about the next job, Taking out the Triad's in Broker. The Last Job Aftermath Trivia * Being born in 1987, He was almost 42 years old in 2029 * He went through the most work of being modeled and Animated. * Lance was born on January 1st, Making him technically born in 1986. * His model changed hugely in the Fifth Game, his nose being smaller and wider and his lips are thinner, his skin is also Darker. Committed Crimes Gallery